


【嘉磊】冬天快乐

by Mr_Arctic



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Arctic/pseuds/Mr_Arctic
Summary: 男大学生日常碎片
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship, 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Kudos: 5





	【嘉磊】冬天快乐

///

人类在冬天总是很依赖暖气。

焉栩嘉窝在房间里面对电脑奋战作业。终于敲掉最后一个字，搓搓被暖气烤得通红的脸，揉揉脖子，伸了好长一个懒腰。打开房门正打算下楼去找点喝的，突然听见厨房里发出疑似拆房的动静，跑过去一看，原来是赵磊手持肉锤在单方面殴打两块牛菲力，把料理台捶得哐哐响。

做牛排前晓得先要用肉锤将经络敲断，这是料理行家。只是赵磊拿习武之人的臂力来对付两坨手无寸铁的牛肉实在太过凶残，肉沫四溅的，那场面看着着实不像在料理，像寻仇。

“我的妈呀，你轻点吧，桌子捶垮了要赔的！”焉栩嘉冲过去一把捞住一个被震得差点从台面上掉下去的杯子，“公司这么穷，能省就省点吧。”

赵磊被他逗笑，放弃捶打两块牛肉，拿出黑胡椒和食盐来腌制。

焉栩嘉看他给牛肉按摩，想起了澡堂里搓皲的北方同学。呕，有点恶心。焉栩嘉强迫自己不要对晚饭产生这种坏胃口的联想。

除了案板上的牛肉，灶上还有一只汤锅在咕噜咕噜地煮，闻起来是番茄之类的。烤箱里也膨胀着什么看不清楚但散发出阵阵黄油香气的东西，厨房里的小电器开了可能得有半数。

焉栩嘉不晓得今天是什么日子，赵磊突然有兴趣要做大餐。

///

因为担心疫情卷土重来，学校匆匆把寒假放掉，学生都被赶回家。焉栩嘉背着好几门课的期末大作业灰溜溜地从学校逃出来，想起过几天还有拍摄在北京，干脆延期回家，回他们的别墅小窝去埋头干deadline。

「赵磊，你要不要和你室友一起。」焉栩嘉拍了一张躺在床上从宿舍窗户往外看的照片发过去，又翻出一张小猫撒娇表情包：我好累，我要磊磊抱着睡。

几分钟后赵磊发来好几条短语音骂他小不正经的，一天天的心无学术，就想着套路我。但说完就火速订了上海飞北京的机票，再来消息就是已经在车上了，看我对你多好。

焉栩嘉偷乐，切小号刷赵磊的超话。行程来得突然，出图的只有寥寥几个，焉栩嘉看着图中无论裹得多严实也要在机场摘掉围巾秀一秀优越肩颈线的赵磊，无意识地咽了一口口水。

「想吃掉你。」

赵磊收掉这条消息时刚好坐上飞机，空乘正在挨个提醒大家给手机开飞行模式。

「给你急得。」赵磊打下一行字，没有点发送，而是犹豫了一下又逐字删去，然后将手机关掉式扔进包里。

不难想象网线另一头焉栩嘉瞪着那一行“正在输入……”抓心挠肺的样子。欺负小男孩永远是百玩不厌的好游戏。

后续的故事发展却并不如他们一开始预期的那样激情。赵磊本以为饿了好些日子的男孩子会一刻不停地把他拖进房里关起门来吃干抹净，甚至在飞机上还为此补了会儿觉。结果进门后迎接他的只是一个绵长的拥抱。暖暖的软软的，一下子就化解了身上的严寒。

焉栩嘉把脸挤进他冷冰冰的围巾里，深吸了一口，被门外侵袭进来的冷空气冻得缩脖子也不肯撒手，只是伸出长腿一脚把门踹上，然后维持着一种相当别扭的熊抱姿势和赵磊一起挪进屋里。

好想你哦。他小声说。

赵磊此时穿着无比厚实的米其林冬衣，感觉自己像个笨笨熊，这个状况下说这种话一点都不浪漫。

但他还是努力伸出手去环抱他的小男孩，说我也想你。

晚上他们会钻一个被窝里睡觉，其他大部分时间却是一人一间房，关起门来敲作业或者写歌。焉栩嘉偶尔听见楼下的房间传来视频会议的响动，几个人因为几句词或几个和弦争得不可开交，就会悄悄下楼去把门推开一条缝，递进去一杯蜂蜜柚子茶。

你不要着急嘛。休息的时候两个人在沙发上叠成一团，焉栩嘉摩挲着哥哥柔顺的后脑勺安慰他。慢慢来，好好说，不要着急上火。

赵磊不说话，脸埋进焉栩嘉的胸口当鸵鸟，就这么抱了好久好久，久到焉栩嘉以为他睡着了打算想办法挪去房间睡时才哼哼唧唧地叫他不要动。

再抱一会儿。他声音小小的。

那天晚上趁其他人都不在在客厅沙发上做了一次。电视里放着轻松向的贺岁电影，声音开得太大以至没有听到门锁响，直到听见关门时砰的一生才知道有人回来了，吓得衣服都没穿，赶紧狂奔回房间，然后两个人赤条条地躲在被窝里狂笑几分钟后才想起来还落了条内裤在客厅地板上。

没事，我觉得大家都是见多识广的人，他们会理解的。焉栩嘉心态很好。

赵磊还在笑得打嗝，问他，落的是你的内裤还是我的？

焉栩嘉钻进被窝清点了一下残余衣物，一脸遗憾地告诉赵磊，是我的。

赵磊乐得更放肆了，说你完蛋了呀！他们肯定在想焉栩嘉趁大家出门在客厅里干了什么连内裤都不要了。

焉栩嘉干了什么，焉栩嘉干了赵磊！恼羞成怒的小男孩掀起被子把笑得吱哇乱叫的赵磊一把罩住，做他们还没来得及做完的爱。

做完后躺了一阵，赵磊爬起来去清洗。他在这方面很爱干净，就算没有内射也要洗洗再睡。焉栩嘉陪着他去，搂着，拿花洒一点点帮他清理。股缝里的润滑还没干透，粘粘的，水一淋变成滑溜溜的一片，刚刚经历过性事的穴也柔软。焉栩嘉被浴室里的水汽和供暖搞得有点恍惚，精神神游出去，再飘荡回肉身的时候发现自己又硬了。赵磊一脸见怪不怪，拿手指点着他起立的下体数落，这么多年了，一点长进都没有。

于是焉栩嘉把他压在洗脸台上再来了一次。赵磊不太喜欢后背位，但是浴室里条件有限也实在玩不出什么花儿来，焉栩嘉只能尽可能地把他抱得稳一点，贴得近一点，把他狠劲拽着浴巾的手松开，十指相扣地牵着。后来又觉得还不够，干脆团成小拳头，紧紧握在手心里。

高潮时赵磊手撑在潮湿模糊的镜面上轻喘出声，挪开后留下一片小小的清晰的掌印，正巧照映出一张浸满情欲的绯色的脸。焉栩嘉抱紧他，用潮热的嘴唇互相亲吻。

///

冬日宅家还有一个重点项目就是吃。

管饭阿姨为了过年早早回了老家，剩下两个懒惰大学生在家点外卖为生。焉栩嘉舔着嘴皮子正打算趁着放假没人监督干一些罪恶的事情，被赵磊一把打掉手机。

焉栩嘉最神奇的是这世界上居然真有能够抵御垃圾食品诱惑的人存在，如果不是刻意为了长点脂肪他可能一辈子对高热量食物抬不起食指。

焉栩嘉说他简直不是人。你知道我们每周要上称吗？我为了控制体重甚至含泪删掉了烤冷面拼单群。哭了，赵磊何时能长二两肉？

赵磊第一次跟他提起要增重也是在床上。（如此想起来这段日子过得其实也有够激情！）他思路很特别，说要趁冬天天冷，肉肉反应迟缓，来个偷袭，把它们养胖！

焉栩嘉不晓得他这是什么逻辑。他俩刚吃完饭，饱暖思淫欲，满脑子只有赶紧把眼前这人给扒了。

“是个好办法。”他说。实际上却被赵磊树懒附体似的慢悠悠结着睡衣扣子的动作急得眼珠子都要掉出来了，终于难耐地拉着对方的腿把人拖到自己胯上，压过去亲他。

“这个年，努把力，长到130斤！”赵磊攥起拳头立目标。

“可以！”焉栩嘉埋头去舔他的奶，“那多的20斤打算怎么分配？”说着响亮地亲了一口已经硬起来的乳头，“我觉得这里可以长点。”

又吻到平坦的小腹，说：“这里可以多长一点。”

又顺着向下，扯下宽松的裤子含住性器给他口交。赵磊被刺激得战栗，两腿夹紧了焉栩嘉的脸，腰拱起成小桥，呜呜咽咽地央求焉栩嘉肏他。

焉栩嘉托住他的屁股，捏了一把说这里也该多长点肉，被赵磊踹了一脚外赠一句小流氓。

他从焉栩嘉的性器碰到他起就开始全身泛红，做了一会儿以后已经哭得泪眼婆娑，像第一次和人上床被糟蹋惨了似的，还有闲心傻乎乎地摸摸自己被顶得凸起的小腹问为什么这里也要多长一点。问完之后又忽然醒悟过来，脸红得更离谱了。

“上了几个月大学都学了些什么啊！”

///

焉栩嘉记得那天稍晚一些的时候下了雪。事后两个人瘫在床上发懵，赵磊侧躺着，一条腿撂在他身上，拿手指头拨弄他的鬓角玩，然后他就发现窗外不知何时已经飘起了不小的雪花片。

今年的初雪因为一些原因两人没能碰上面。得知赵磊航班改签之后焉栩嘉还闷闷不乐了好一会儿，一个人在别墅的大床上滚了两圈，然后起床去，拿着拍立得相机，颇有些赌气似的跑到小区里对着无辜花草咔咔拍完了好几盒相纸。

现在那些照片还在他的床头抽屉里压着，没有拿给赵磊看。因为见不到对象就拿挺不便宜的相纸撒气的行为实属太小孩子气了，他已经19岁，很难不要点面子。

但也不舍得销毁。赵磊已经停止了折腾他的头发，脸颊贴在他肩头，安安静静的不知道在想什么。从十四五岁开始他俩就仿佛开启了绑定模式。身边有赵磊的日子占大头，想见见不到的是少数。大部分时候他都是这么触手可及，一伸手就可以碰到，一条绿色的对话框就可以取得联系，一张机票就可以从很远很远的地方降落进怀里。

赵磊，下雪了。他拍拍赵磊的肩膀，叫他转过去看，然后在被窝里悄无声息地牵住了他的手。

他们通常会在做爱过后睡觉之前的空档聊天，天马行空，考虑第二天的安排，下个月的旅行计划，几年后——等他们都到了法定年龄，可以去国外领证，或者就近去台湾，又或者等到他们谈婚论嫁的年纪家门口的民政局也可以登记结婚——当然不要结婚也行，他们可以只要一个小小的私密的求婚仪式，然后丢掉工作去环球旅行，去北欧，去南美，南极或北极，然后找一个宜居的城市定居，比如上海，或者北京也行，找一个他俩都没待过城市也很不错，然后老了和好朋友们住同一个养老院，继续做室友……他们像全世界千万爱侣一样不可免俗地喜欢考虑未来，在脑海里一遍又一遍迫不及待地模拟相爱的一生。

但那天他们却什么也没说。两个在南方生长大的男孩子，躲在棉被围城的小小堡垒里目不转睛地观赏着北方的雪，他们一不小心就错过了一场、但又成功赶上了另一场的雪。

焉栩嘉觉得这其实是一种超级幸运。

///

“所以为什么心血来潮对我这么好？”

焉栩嘉被赵磊摁着坐到餐桌的一端，面前是一套整整齐齐的的西式餐具。真的好夸张啊，赵磊甚至不知从哪里翻出来了一个花里胡哨的烛台点上，还关掉顶灯，搞得他端着前菜的罗宋汤摸黑从厨房里出来的时候差点被地毯绊倒导致两个人晚上吃屁。

“我哪里是心血来潮，我就是……”赵磊皱着眉头嚼一块切得过大的牛排，反驳道，“我就是……就是，好吧就是心血来潮。”

焉栩嘉觉得真的好好笑，赵磊做的东西是好吃的，但是两个人一人一件摇粒绒睡衣，在北京某供暖很好的别墅里吃乌漆麻黑的烛光晚餐，这种奇奇怪怪的浪漫也完全是赵磊专属。

“你不要笑嘛！”

“我没有啊。”

“你明明就有！”

“我笑是觉得你很可爱啦！”

别墅的烤箱年久失修，火力不均，烤出来的东西一半属于亚洲一半来自非洲，十分惨烈，只能挑拣着吃。

气势汹汹的人收到夸奖攻击，立马泄下气去，拿小叉子缩起来戳苹果派吃，念念叨叨地：“我就是突然，突然很想特别爱你一下。”

焉栩嘉揉了揉鼻子。

“我知道。我有时候也会……就没有原因，很突然地，特别特别想爱你。”

他低头拿小刀将局部有些烤糊的饼皮切掉，修整出一块卖相完美的派，然后拿刀叉架着放进赵磊盘子里。

“你要多吃。”

///

END.


End file.
